The Devil and the Evil Angel
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: OC X OC. dont like dont read....AU. no flames...review!
1. The Devil

I do not own Naruto.

I do not own this song. It is Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was a solitary soldier and part of the strongest clan of Konoha. How you may ask can he be both? Well a long time ago when he was too young to remember his family disappeared and his only sister that he knew of was killed by Kabuto and Orochimaru. Growing up he was looked at as strange as he desperately tried to find his family. With his shoulder length white hair and sharingan eyes, it was said that he may be a distant relative of the now destroyed Uchiha clan. A mission called him to the cold streets of Konoha this day as he finally reached the Hokage's office and knocked on the door.

A tired, but calm female voice called for him from behind the door.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?", he asked upon entering her office.

"A demon has appeared in Suna, a village of our allies. Gaara is unable to handle this fight on his own and requested assistance. I need you to go aide the kazekage in his battle.", Tsunade said to him.

"As you wish", he said turning to leave.

"Oh and Axyrn....", Tsunade said.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?", he asked eyebrows raised.

"After this, I want you to take a break you have been through a lot.", she said to him.

"I appreciate your concern Lady Tsunade, but nothing is too much for Axyrn Tokigashi", he said and left in the blink of an eye.

He was now on the way to the sand village to help Gaara fight a new and strange demon. _Hmph, _he thought to himself, _How can Gaara be a strong Leader if he can't fight off one demon? _Regardless of his personal feelings about the leadership of such a young kazekage he continued on his way with his faithful sword and immortal killer, Suizangoko. As he took a small break in a tree on his way to Suna he remembered everything that had happened to him recently.

_When he finally discovered that he was a Tokigashi, he took the genjutsu off of his families mansion. The genjutsu the third Hokage had put on it to conceal the power that was left with in it. He became the oraganiztion leader of two almost different oraganizations: Organization XIII and the Dark Ones. He was their commander, their leader, their king, but was use does a king have when his subjects only fear him. In the midst of all that he thought he had found a girl whom he could love and trust. Her name was Ino Yamanaka. They had a good marriage up until she left him for a Kiri ninja named Takashi on her last mission. He had been so heartbroken that a couple new tattoos appeared on his right arm: Heartbreak and Chaos. He had wanted her to continue on his clan's bloodline and entrusted her with the secrets of the Tokigashi clan. On the night he learned of her betrayal, he erupted in a rage and went to Kiri. She was pregnant with the bastard's child and that was just the last straw as she fought against him to save her lovers life. He crushed the neck of Takashi and burned her alive with the rest of the household. Now he was alone doing missions to keep him slightly less chaotic._

He made his way to the Kazekage's office in Suna, not caring about the stares he was getting and knocked on the door. A voice from inside told him to enter as he set eyes on the young kazekage. Gaara looked up at him.

"So you are the one that Tsunade sent to help.", Gaara said.

Axyrn remained silent.

"Very well. This demon is different from the ones we are used to in this land. It has been lurking in the forest not far from here and I want you to find it and kill it. Understood?", Gaara asked.

"Yes.", Axyrn said and left.

He walked to the forest and met the creature that even Gaara feared. It had black wings and horns. It looked like both a man and a beast something that he had not even seen in his nightmares.

"So the fool has sent you to try and kill me?", the devil laughed. "A tortured soul like yours would be great to add to my collection.", he laughed in a laugh that chilled Axyrn to the bone.

Axyrn smirked and looked at the demon. "I'd like to see you try.", he said to the demon.

The demon laughed again. "Well then if you can kill me try it."

Axyrn fought with the devil using Suizangoko against the devil's blade. The sound of metal could be heard from miles away as the dark energy from the Devil's blade and the red chakra induced Suizangoko hit each other destroying the landscape a bit each time. His tattoo started glowing as they fought and he managed to land a hit on the devil as the devil managed to stab him in the stomach and push forward until Axyrn was stuck with the sword in his stomach to a tree and bleeding.

"You fought well", the devil said.

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._

_Close your eyes, so many days go by._

_Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't stay long, in this world so wrong._

"What does it matter? I have lost...", Axyrn said though his eyes were filled with rage that could be felt when he closed them

"You are an interesting human. How about I offer you something I have offered no one before", the devil said.

"And what is that?", Axyrn said to him as he looked straight at him.

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_

"My throne...I will take your soul and that will allow you to kill me...you can shoose to take it back if you wish after my death and you will be the ruler of hell", the devil told him.

_Trembling, crawling across my skin._

_Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't last long, in this world so wrong._

"I accept...", Axyrn said to the devil.

"Good...", the devil laughed. "Look into my eyes so I can steal your soul."

Axyrn did as the devil instructed.

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_

_Hold on. Hold on._

A scream was heard as Axyrn felt his soul being ripped out until he stood as nothing but an emotionless shell. He looked up at the devil with black eyes and smiled. He pushed the sword out of his body and grabbed up Suizangoko.

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

The devil looked at Axyrn and for the first time in all his reign, he felt true fear. He realized too late the mistake he made allowing this hurt soul to take his place.

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_

The devil closed his eyes as Axyrn cut him straight through with Suizangoko.

_Hold on. Hold on._

Axyrn then descended into hell, took his soul back, and smirked as he looked over his new kingdom of lost souls and demons.

_Goodbye._


	2. The Evil Angel

I do not own Naruto

I do not own this song or band. The song is Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aida was kicked out of the mist village when she was five years old. Her family hated her for the demon that she held within her very being. When she had been a baby, she was unconsolable. She would not eat any baby food and would not stop crying no matter what. A travelling sage came to the town and told them that if they put a demon in her that the child would be more agreeable. Foolish parents they were put a demon angel into her and the child did indeed stop crying and ate food regularly. She was agood and peaceful child until she turned five when she brutally slaughtered half her clan. She was kicked out of the clan and more or less ran for her life out the village.

She was found and taken in by the newest Amekage and raised to be an asassain for that village. She went on her missions as she was told to never killing anyone she didn't have to. She lived in peace for the most part until her last mission. She had come back sucessful from it and went to report it to the Amekage as she was instructed to do after every mission that she had. Aida didn't complain as it was he would had rescued her and saved her. Going into the Amekage's office tonight was a bit different than she was used to.

"I have completed my mission", Aida said bowing to the Amekage.

"Good. I have another thing to ask you.", he said.

"Yes, Lord Amekage", Aida said to him.

In an instant, he was upon her and kissing her and she pushed him away.

"What are you doing?", Aida asked a little frightened. "I am dating one of the ANBU members..."

"Not anymore.", the Amekage said and threw the head of her dead lover at her.

"Why?", Aida asked crying. She was at her breaking point. Her last boyfriend had died at the hands of the man who raised her and the others wanted her dead or cheated on her.

"Because I know you are still an innocent and after taking you in I think I deserve payback.", he said to her and kissed her again touching her.

Aida pushed him away and her demon form took over. Her hair become longer and white and her eyes purple. Two large black wings came out of her back and she held her naginata at her side. She looked at the Amekage, who had never before now seen the demon within, and smirked. She then shoved her naginata through his middle and silenced him in half killing him. Unfortunately, someone saw her and alerted the town. She quickly flew out of the Hidden Rain Village and made her way into forest after being pelted with kunai, rocks, and anything else they thought to use to run her out of the village. She flew faster and faster until she was sure they were gone. Setting down on the forest floor she began to walk aimlessly not even bothering to put her wings back in. Her thoughts went to her lost home keeping her upset.

_Hold it together, birds of a feather,_

_Nothing but lies and crooked wings._

Aida fell back against a tree crying and holding her weapon. He had seen her. He had wanted her even though he knew she would not willingly submit to it. Still her power was one only matched by his own and he wanted a taste of her. She was sweet like a forbidden flower and yet she was as dangerous as the devil himself. He appeared in front of her and watched as she jumped up out of her trance and looked at him.

"What do you want?", she asked preparing to fight to him.

"I am the Devil. You may call me Axyrn.", he said to her staring into her eyes. "I know what it feels like to be betrayed by those you think are your friends. I-"

Aida didn't let him finish. "You are lying to me.", she said crying. "How could you know...?", she asked and then went towards him to fight him. She swung her naginata down at him and he merely blocked the blow with his own hand. He then produced a blade out of his strange black chakra and she went to hit him again and their weapons clashed.

"I know what you want....", Axyrn said.

"You don't know anything.", Aida said.

_I have the answer, spreading the cancer,_

_You are the faith inside me._

Axyrn managed to deal a blow to her side with the blunt part of his weapon. He didn't want to kill her. He wanted her to rule by his side as queen of hell. Aida looked at him in pain and still crying as she flew up into the air and swung her weapon down on top of his head and he just blocked it with his weapon easily.

_No, don't_

_Leave me to die here,_

_Help me survive here._

_Alone, don't remember, remember._

Rain started to pour as they fought and she managed to trip him up causing him to fall flat backwards on the ground and placed her weapon at his neck.

_Put me to sleep evil angel._

_Open your wings evil angel._

_A-ah._

She looked at him still crying with her wings spread wide to their fullest extent. He merely looked into her eyes with his sharingan copied bloodline and made her remember all the things that had happened to her and all her regrets and fears. Aida moved back away from him screaming as the thoughts overtook her mind.

_I'm a believer,_

_Nothing could be worse,_

_All these imaginary friends._

Aida remembered when she was younger and thought that her old genin team liked her. They kept throwing things at her when she wasn't looking and they always sparred harder against her trying to kill her. When she had become a chuunin she thought people would accept her instead they used her for her power and left her to die on some missions.

_Hiding betrayal,_

_Driving the nail,_

_Hoping to find a savior._

She was a little girl and her family wanted her dead. He took her in. He raised her as a weapon. He became the Amekage and tried to rape away her innocence. She hated him. She thought he was her savior and now she was crying in the rain and most likely going to die in this fight.

_No, don't_

_Leave me to die here,_

_Help me survive here._

Well if that was the case. She was going to go down in a battle. She ran up to him going to fight him. She hit his side with her weapon and he looked at her and then grabbed the long handle of her weapon and stopped her. She was crying and upset, but she knew that she was going to defeat her enemy. Her naginata became like a bar between them with both sides trying to push the other back.

_Alone, don't_

_Surrender, surrender._

She was beginning to lose ground sliding a bit backwards wehn she decided to push harder than ever before. She would not lose this battle. She wasn't weak. Aida was a strong girl and so she pushed more.

_Put me to sleep evil angel._

_Open your wings evil angel._

_Oh._

_Fly over me evil angel._

_Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

Axyrn admired her fighting spirit, but he wasn't going to let her win and began pulling up all the chakra and strength that he had. He opened a small portal to hell and started pulling power from that and pushed her back against the tree with her wings spreading out wider to avoid getting crushed. She had been defeated and was crying still from what had all happened to her. She looked at him with bright sparkling green eyes. He looked into them and fell in love with her.

_Put me to sleep evil angel._

_Open your wings evil angel._

_Oh._

_Fly over me evil angel._

_Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

"I guess you are just going to hurt me like the others now...", she said to him.

"No...I will never hurt you.", Axyrn said to her.

"You wont?", she asked him.

"No....", he whispered and moved her weapon kissing her in the rain.


	3. Together at Last

I do not own Naruto.

I do not own the band or song. The song is Whispers in the Dark by Skillet.

Breaking Benjamin Dance with the Devil and Evil Angel....I own none of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aida kissed Axyrn back with a kiss that would make a seasoned woman blush. She wrapped her arms around him. She wasn't sure she trusted him, but it couldn't be worse than what others had down to her. He slid his hands up and down her body as he kissed her passionately moaning low in his throat. Her body was perfection and now that she was giving herself to him it felt like heaven.

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

He kissed her slowly opening a portal that lead to his bedroom in hell. He kissed her tears away and looked deep into her eyes.

"I want you with me always", he said to her in a low semi-seductive voice.

"Yes....", was all she said before his lips came down upon hers once again while he slipped his hand up her shirt touching her everywhere that he could. She gasped as his hand found her breasts and began playing with the hardened peak of them.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I will be the one that you run to_

_My love is_

_A burning, consuming fire_

The portal was finally open and they fell back on to his bed in hell surrounded by flames. Opening her eyes to look at the man on top of her, she smiled as he bent his head to nibble on her neck drawing a little bit of blood. She looked around them and saw the fire and his own wings coming out as he removed her clothes and she removed his.

"Can I stay after this? I don't want to be alone. Will you leave me by myself alone?", she asked him.

He just silenced her with a kiss, but he would not be giving her up ever.

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

She marvelled at how well he seemed to know her body. It felt almost like a sin for her to be enjoying this as much as she was enjoying it. She wanted more and needed more than. She was getting more aroused by the second and she could tell he was when his manhood brushed against her thigh.

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

She knew he would be there for her always.

"You will become my goddess. The reason for my existence.", he said and then slipped a finger inside her.

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay here broken and naked_

Fear entered her eyes and he looked at her. "You have no need to fear me", Axyrn said to Aida. "I will love you and keep you here so that no one ever hurts you."

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

"You love me?", Aida asked Axyrn as he spread her legs gently.

"Yes...Aida. I love you", Axyrn said.

"How...?", she asked confused to how he knew her name.

"Because I have been watching you for a while. I am Axyrn. Do you love me Aida?", he asked looking into her eyes neither of them fazed by the intense heat of the room.

"Yes...", she said and felt him pushed inside her when she answered him.

"Keep me from losing my way and I will give you true happiness.", Axyrn said to her.

"I will.", she said.

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is_

_A burning, consuming fire_

Their love making started out slow as he kissed her and she slipped her tongue in his mouth. She wanted him to have her and to take her how he wanted. She tasted the inside of his mouth as she kissed him and felt he tasted sweet. He smiled into their kiss before moving away and kissing her neck.

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

This felt so right to her and all she wanted was to spend her existence with him. He would make her happy and fill her life with the sparks of passion. She would need nothing else, she thought as she came archign her back up to him.

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

She was his princess now. No matter what Ino had down to him in the past, this girl Aida was his future. They would have a family together and she would help him all the way reminding him why he chose to regain his soul and give her his heart. He came deep within her and stayed on top until he was finished before sliding out. He laid next to her and smiled.

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. _She looked into his eyes. She was now his forever_._

_You are the faith inside me....Put me to sleep evil angel. Open your wings evil angel_. He looked at her. She was his savior. His one and only Evil Angel.

They fell asleep together holding each other listening to the whispers in the dark.


End file.
